My Interest is You
by AZ1087653
Summary: "I want you to promise that you will start to make yourself a priority in your life too, Shinobu," Miyagi continued once the young man was settled in his lap. "It's fine to have only one interest, but my interest is now you, and I want you to do things for yourself and not just for me."
1. In the Old Man's Arms

Hello everyone, and welcome to a new series of one-shots. After having some deep conversation with Risque Tendencies about our favorite couple from the JR series, I've decided to write a series of one shots revolving around Shinobu and Miyagi. I adore this couple, so I am having fun.

This first chapter is dedicated to Risque Tendencies. Happy Christmas! It also has cameos from the Egoist couple, Hiro-san and his beloved Nowaki. The series title **My Interest is You** is taken from the last chapter of Terrorist I read when Shinobu tells Miyagi that his interest is him.

I don't own. That will remain the same throughout any and all one shots added to this collection.

/GG/

My Interest is You

In the Old Man's Arms

Only one more day existed before, what Shinobu considered, the _big _day. He'd been meticulously planning for the occastion; after all, it was Christmas. Sure, he'd had a few Christmases with Miyagi over the course of their relationship, but this one was going to be different. Christmas in the prior years had usually ended with the younger showing up at Miyagi's apartment, burning something, and then the two of them having sex in various places throughout the apartment.

This year was different. This year he had moved in with Miyagi and he wanted their first Christmas as lovers who cohabitated to be memorable. Nothing was going to stand in the way.

Eventually the professor finally exited the bedroom they shared and walked into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and opened up the paper. Shinobu was behind the counter, doing a decent job of making the miso soup. It was the last day to find out what the old man wanted for Christmas. He'd been hinting all week, so finally he was just going to come out and ask.

"Miyagi!" he spit with unintentional harshness. "What do you want for Christmas?"

Said professor took a sip of the overly bitter coffee and looked at his young lover. "You're a college student, Shinobu, I think you should save your money for necessities."

Shinobu scowled. That wasn't going to work for him. He needed to figure out what to get for the professor, whether Miyagi wanted him to or not.

He walked to the table and dropped the bowl of miso in front of Miyagi's face. "I asked you a question, old man," he snapped.

"Honestly, Shinobu, there is nothing you can buy me that I want from you," he answered.

The look on Miyagi's face caused Shinobu to fall back a little. It wasn't often that he looked so serious and truthful. There was no way to even retort the older man's words, and this left Shinobu feeling completely inadequate. He recalled asking what he could do to bridge the gap of seventeen years that separated them.

An idea hit him as he just stood there watching Miyagi read his paper and drink his coffee. Shinobu was going to suck it up and ask the other people in Miyagi's life that he hadn't been a part of for ideas. That meant he was going to ask his sister and that idiot, Kamijou Hiroki.

/GG/

Shinobu stood in front of his sister's apartment with a frown on his face and an aura of death emanating from his person. While he did love his sister, he still hadn't forgiven her for hurting Miyagi. No matter how many times the old idiot insisted he hadn't really been hurt, Shinobu knew that having someone you pledge your life to end up cheating had to have hurt his manly pride. Hell, it had hurt Shinobu's manly pride and he had just been the brother-in-law at the time.

Takatsuki Risako had answered a text message earlier saying she would be dropping by her apartment around noon. This had Shinobu pacing in front of her door about an hour before she was scheduled to appear. Every minute he had to stand there, in the cold, waiting for her to show up had just caused his mood to turn that much more sour.

Eventually he saw his sister making her way toward her apartment, looking quite a bit more stressed than normal. She eyed him, nodded, opened the door and let him into her apartment.

"What brings you to my place today, Shinobu?" she asked without even waiting for him to take off his shoes.

"I wanted to get something for Miyagi," he stated. Then he immediately added with a slight blush, "It's to say thank you for all the help."

He hated that he had to cover up his relationship. Yes, he had just hit the birthday that made him an adult in Japan, but some people would still look down on the fact that he'd been seventeen when he'd started having intimate relations with Miyagi. In truth, Shinobu would have happily moved to a new country with the man just so they didn't have to hide their feelings from other people.

Risako snorted and then laughed. "That's very kind of you, Shinobu. Why do you need to say thank you?"

A slightly darker blush flushed his cheeks before he responded. "I feel I owe him because he keeps helping me out with various…things."

He could tell his sister was more curious than he wanted, but there was no way in hell he'd admit exactly the reason. In truth he didn't really care what her reaction would be when their relationship became public, but he didn't want her retaliating against Miyagi. She may have said she wanted him back (no way in hell that would be allowed) but she wouldn't take kindly to finding out that the same cock that had dipped into her had dipped into her baby brother.

Of course, if that information came to pass, then she would hardly want to take the man back, let alone be intimate with him. Shinobu didn't let Miyagi's prior sexual escapades bother him, but his sister was one to hold onto grudges like that. Plus, Miyagi wouldn't be too thrilled with Risako finding out.

Risako didn't seem convinced. She eyed him with quite a bit of scrutiny and it made Shinobu rather uncomfortable.

"Can you give me some ideas, you were married to the man!" he spat when she didn't offer any suggestions on her own.

"I would think that by now you'd know more about him than I. We weren't exactly close when we were married," Risako said.

Shinobu immediately felt ridiculously uncomfortable in his sister's entryway. She hadn't even discarded her coat or purse. Instead she was glaring at him like he had a booger hanging out of his nose. His face became a deep shade of red and he looked anywhere but at her.

"If I didn't know better, Shinobu, I'd think you had a thing for him." She turned away and shook her head, much to Shinobu's relief because he was sure his reaction would have given the two of them away. "That's a silly idea, but still, you seem a little obsessed with him."

"I'm just trying to be nice to a friend!" he growled. The word friend left a horrible taste in his mouth.

By this time Risako had gone into her front room, leaving him still in the entryway.

"Then as his friend, I think you should be able to figure out what he would like," she called back.

Shinobu grumbled to himself as he walked out of the apartment. It was no use talking with his sister most of the time anyway. She was still hung up on the man he had worked so hard to snare. Not even a hint of remorse was felt by the boy when he thought that he had managed to do something his sister couldn't accomplish.

/GG/

Well, that had been a total wash. Nothing came of speaking with his sister, other than making him glad Miyagi didn't have to deal with her anymore.

"What caused those two to get married anyway?" he asked himself as he trudged toward the second address. "They have nothing in common."

Kamijou Hiroki lived in a modest area, near the university where he and Miyagi worked. Shinobu had never been there and never wanted to go there, for that matter. The only reason he knew where the man lived was because he'd snuck into his lover's briefcase and taken one of the ten cards he'd had of Kamijou's. Why anyone would need ten business cards of one person was both annoying and just plain weird.

He'd put his disdain for the younger professor behind him if it meant he could find something out about what his boyfriend might like for Christmas. The whole conversation only need take a few minutes if Kamijou were a little more intelligent than his sister. Shinobu hoped that would be the case; anyone who was a professor had to have smarts. That and the fact that Kamijou was aware of his and Miyagi's relationship also made it easier for him to be truthful about what he wanted.

Shinobu glanced back and forth once he reached the door to the apartment. Tentatively he reached out and pressed the doorbell. Moments later he heard movement from within and the door opened. Shinobu wasn't prepared to be looking straight at someone's pecks; the professor wasn't that tall. The boy looked up and finally reached the face of a blue-eyed, dark haired man.

"Hi," the man said with a jovial smile. "Can I help you?"

"Uh…" Shinobu said dumbly. He shook his head and glared at the man. "I'm looking for professor Kamijou. I must have the wrong address."

The man smiled brightly and it almost blinded the poor college student. "No, you have the correct place. Just a moment," he said as he stepped back and let Shinobu into the apartment. "Hiro-san, someone's here to see you," he called.

'_Hiro-san?' _Shinobu thought. _'What kind of name is that?'_

Moments later he heard the beast from within.

"Nowaki, I'm not expecting anyone. Who is it?" There was not a hint of happiness or acceptance in the way Kamijou spoke.

"A student, maybe," the man called Nowaki answered.

"You know better than to allow a student into our apartment, idiot!" This time it was with quite a bit of contempt, like the tall man was more of a slave than an equal partnership. Was Nowaki a servant? The apartment didn't look like anyplace that would have staff.

"Be that as it may, Hiro-san, there is a young gentleman waiting to speak with you," Nowaki called back, voice still as happy as it was before Kamijou had snapped back. "Please wait here," the man said to Shinobu. "I'll go get him for you."

The one who opened the door left the boy in the hallway and went deeper into the apartment. A bit of dialog was spewed back and forth between the Nowaki character and Kamijou. Shinobu listened with mild bemusement. Obviously Kamijou wasn't too interested in seeing people and the giant he lived with seemed to allow the professor all the leeway he wanted in speaking down to him.

Eventually a very disgruntled looking Kamijou was almost pushed into the hallway by Nowaki, who stood in the doorway so the professor was blocked. Shinobu was completely amused by this. Kamijou was all talk, but Nowaki seemed to be able to make him do things he didn't want to do. Shinobu was in awe of the other man.

"What in the hell are you doing here?"

Shinobu glared at Kamijou for a moment before speaking. "I want to get Miyagi a Christmas gift, but I'm not sure what to get him."

Admitting that was difficult for the college student. He wasn't expecting the reaction from the other man. Within a few seconds the professor was laughing.

"What are you laughing at you moron?" Shinobu screeched.

"This is highly amusing. The little brat my superior is dipping his cock into doesn't know what to get the man for Christmas."

"Now, now, Hiro-san, let's use some couth. He's only asking for help," Nowaki said softly.

"No, Nowaki. You have no idea how funny this is. Too bad that idiot Usami doesn't write his porn books about this imp and Miyagi."

Shinobu started to feel a little uncomfortable, but when the taller man came further into the hallway and put a hand on Kamijou's shoulder, he felt as if he had a friend in the room for some reason. Nowaki gave him a slight smile, which eased his embarrassment, slightly.

"It's Shinobu-kun, right?" Nowaki asked, keeping a hand on Kamijou, who had started to glare.

"Yes," Shinobu answered. Obviously his name had come up in conversation before.

"I think it's cute you are wanting to get him something memorable for Christmas. I love shopping for Hiro-san."

"I-It's not cute, it's a very _adult_ thing to do," Shinobu stammered. Dealing with Kamijou was one thing, but this man's lover (?) seemed to be a completely different type of person. He was…kind. Miyagi was kind, so he decided he liked this man because of the kindness they shared.

"I agree, Shinobu-kun. I'm sure Hiro-san would be happy to give you some pointers. It's a very…adult…step, getting a Christmas present for someone you love."

Shinobu blushed and he noticed that Kamijou did as well. He couldn't speak, so he was glad when the professor spoke up.

"Listen, and listen closely kid. You can't go around asking other people for advice. You need to get something that you came up with. It won't mean a thing to that overgrown child if you get the idea from someone else," Kamijou said hotly. Then he turned on Nowaki. "And if you ever talk of this conversation with anyone, especially that idiot senior of yours at the hospital, so help me god Nowaki, you won't be walking anymore."

Nowaki grinned. "You never know, Hiro-san, I may like that," he said with a wink.

Shinobu shivered at the implications the taller man was getting at and lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Now get out of my house and don't come back," Kamijou snapped, before pushing his way back into the interior of the apartment, leaving Shinobu and Nowaki to stand in the entryway.

"He is all talk, so don't let his attitude get you down," Nowaki said with a large smile. "This may help," he handed Shinobu a card for a flower shop. "I used to work here and while it's a little late, you may be able to get some flowers to give to your boyfriend to go along with whatever else you find for him."

Shinobu thanked Nowaki and left the apartment, the giant standing in the doorway, waving. It hadn't helped too much with a specific item, but he did have more of an idea of what to do for Miyagi the following day.

/GG/

Christmas morning came early for Shinobu as he hopped out of bed at the crack of dawn to make Miyagi a traditional breakfast. He had finally chosen a gift for the old man who had stolen his heart. It wasn't an easy decision, but after a while he needed to come up with something. Eventually he'd taken Nowaki's words to heart and visited the flower shop where he picked up a humble bouquet of flowers to go along with his other gift.

Less than an hour later, Miyagi came into the kitchen and a familiar domesticity occurred where he sat down and Shinobu served him coffee. After the coffee he noticed that his young lover wasn't leaving his side.

"Yes, Shinobu?" he asked, casually. Obviously it was Christmas, so he knew exactly what to expect.

"I got you some flowers and a gift, old man," Shinobu said with a blush. He handed Miyagi the flowers and shoved a present into his arms.

Miyagi's eyes bulged as he looked at the flowers and the present in his hands. He hadn't expected to receive anything. The last two years the kid had tried to get him something just ended up with the two of them fucking each other like rabbits. He'd never admit that he enjoyed those presents immensely.

After a while he opened the gift, slowly. He could see the apprehension on Shinobu's face as he took the new briefcase out of the wrapping. Face completely blank, he looked up at Shinobu.

"This is a very practical gift, Shinobu, thank you," he said evenly.

"You don't like it?" Miyagi could see the disappointment falling from every word the kid said.

"No, Shinobu, I do like it, I just wasn't expecting something this useful."

Shinobu could feel his heart fall from its place in his chest. After all that thought, he'd managed to get him something he didn't really like. Sure, he'd pretend because that was the way Miyagi was, but that didn't help Shinobu feel any better. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"I just thought you could use a new one. You've had that other case for as long as I've known you. That's over six years."

"Don't get me wrong, Shinobu-chin. I appreciate the gift and the gesture, but it doesn't have any of you in it."

"How was I supposed to put myself into a briefcase?" he asked quietly. "Did you want me to wrap myself up and give you me for Christmas this year? It's something you can use for work, I picked it out for you." Inside he was getting ready to explode like a volcano, so he did what he could to keep from showing it on the outside by turning away from Miyagi and wiping at his eyes so the tears didn't leak.

Miyagi sighed, stood up, and ruffled the boy's blond hair. He loved the kid more than anything else in the world. Especially when Shinobu let everything in his life revolve around him. That needed to stop at some point.

"Shinobu-chin, you are proving your age with things like these," Miyagi said tenderly as he pulled Shinobu onto his lap and placed a kiss on the other's cheek.

"Stop it, old man," Shinobu stuttered as he tried to escape the iron lock around his waist.

"No, you need to listen to me," Miyagi said softly. "I know you love me, and I know you know I love you, but I want you to do things for yourself every now and then."

"Of course I love you stupid, do you think I would have asked my sister and that ass-hole assistant professor of yours for something you want if I didn't?"

Miyagi chortled at the idea of Hiroki being cornered by Shinobu and badgered for information.

"I understand what you were trying to do, but I don't need a physical item for Christmas to be happy, Shinobu," Miyagi crooned in his ear. "You are the only thing I need to make me happy."

By this time Shinobu had stopped struggling and allowed Miyagi to all but squeeze him into nothingness.

"I want you to promise that you start to make yourself a priority in your life too, Shinobu," Miyagi continued once the young man was settled in his lap. "It's fine to have only one interest, but my interest is now you, and I want you to do things for yourself and not just for me."

A lone tear streaked its way down Shinobu's cheek and landed on the front of his shirt. This man, this old, ugly man, had him so trapped he would never be able to leave.

"Okay, Miyagi," he said softly. "I'll start to think more about myself…but you have to talk to me when I'm not paying enough attention to myself."

Miyagi chuckled. That was an easy matter to accomplish.

"By the way, I got you a gift too, Shinobu," he said. He reached for his briefcase and pulled out an envelope.

Shinobu looked at the envelope and then slowly opened the thin piece of paper between him and the gift. When he pulled out the contents his eyes bugged from his head. In his hand he held two tickets to the town he'd lived in while studying in Australia.

"Miyagi?" he asked, not quite comprehending the gift in his hand.

"You've mentioned a few times about wanting to learn more about me. I want to learn more about you too, and I figure this is a good start. You can show me where you lived for those years."

Shinobu couldn't even think at that point as he looked at the plane tickets in his hand. They were for two weeks during his vacation. This was the first vacation that they were going to take together. Why in the hell had he not thought of such an idea?

"Now, now, Shinobu-chin, don't let me catch you sharing that manly cry of yours," Miyagi teased.

That was enough for Shinobu to huff and stand up without another peep.

Miyagi grinned and stood up behind his young lover and blew on his neck. This caused the boy to shiver and spin around, only to have his lips captured by the smarmy bastard he'd fallen in love with. But no matter how cheeky Miyagi acted, he couldn't help but feel wonderful in the old man's arms.

"B-b-bedroom," he asked, breathless once he had his mouth back.

"You know it," Miyagi said, as he picked up the boy and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey, wait!" Shinobu snarled. "I can walk you know!"

Miyagi patted the cute little butt near his face. "But there's no fun in that, Shinobu-pon."

The use of his name with that added suffix caused Shinobu to blush in mortification. Was Miyagi a little girl with pig-tails in his hair? That question was answered as the last time they'd had sex popped into his mind. No, Miyagi was definitely not a girl. And as he was dropped onto the bed, he knew he was about to be shown just how _**not**_ a girl Miyagi was.

/GG/

Happy Christmas Everyone!


	2. Words Are Not Necessary

Hello everyone, and welcome back. I am glad to see some have become interested in this series. Hopefully the interest keeps growing for this fabulous, yet underdeveloped couple in the series. I wish there were more chapters for Terrorist since they are such a great duo.

Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favorited or any combination thereof. I appreciate knowing others are looking at my work.

Cheers mates!

/GG/

My Interest is You

Words Are Not Necessary

It isn't every day that one gets to wake up from a peaceful slumber next to the man they've been in love with for over six years. Luckily for Shinobu, he's one such person who does. For the most part, he ends up falling asleep on the same bed as one Miyagi Yoh, literature professor at M-University. Sometimes he wakes up before the man, other times the good professor wakes up before him. Either way, Shinobu gets to wake up to his scent.

The scent of Miyagi is as refreshing and beautiful as a summer day, just after the rain, and the flowers have opened their petals to the rising sun. His smell usually consisted of shampoo, aftershave, and cigarettes. While Shinobu could have done without the smell of cigarette smoke, it was part of who Miyagi was and he didn't want to change it.

Yes, the smell of Miyagi was enticing, fragrant, sweet…

_**Pppfffffrrtttttttttttttttttt t!**_

"Oh my god, old man," Shinobu gagged as he jumped from the bed and landed on his ass on the floor. "What in the hell did you eat last night?"

Shinobu covered his mouth with his hand and tried to keep the pungent smell from overtaking his senses, thereby knocking him out cold. He could feel his eyes start to water and knew his hand wasn't going to keep the taste out of his mouth. Boy, did he want to vomit.

"I only ate what you served me, oh honey of mine," Miyagi sing-songed as he hopped from the bed, letting the stench overtake the rest of the room.

"I'd have thought you'd have figured out by now not to trust my cooking," the boy growled.

"Oh, as if you've never broken wind in your life," Miyagi said, rolling his eyes at his lover sitting on the floor next to the bed.

"I have more couth than to let out a noxious smell like that in the bedroom, Miyagi!" Shinobu coughed. "This is where we're…" He stopped and turned red. Shinobu turned his face away from Miyagi once he realized the smell was gone and he'd jumped into a lewd type of conversation.

Miyagi grinned and stalked over to the kid and knelt down in front of him, placing his hand atop the boy's head. He ruffled the sleep-messed hair and pulled the boy in for a kiss. Shinobu kissed back; after all, it was Miyagi, even if he had farted just a minute prior. He didn't really care; he loved the disgusting man anyway.

After a few minutes of a heated make-out session, Miyagi pulled back. "As much as I'd love to take you in my mouth and make you apologize for such raunchy accusations, we need to get ready to go. You have school and I have work, if I'm not mistaken."

Shinobu, hard and in need of release, glowered. "You're the idiot who started this!" he snarled, pulling his erection from his skivvies. "Take care of it like a man." It was a challenge.

The professor eyes Shinobu; both his heads, that is, and gave him a feral wink. "Not unless you take care of me first, Shinobu-chin."

With that, Miyagi Yoh, sadistic lover to one Takatsuki Shinobu, walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Shinobu, pissed, stood up and followed his boyfriend into the shower and proceeded to 'take care' of him just as he asked.

_One Hour Later_

"You're getting better at that, Shinobu," Miyagi said as he drank his coffee and ate a piece of slightly burnt toast.

Shinobu burned with embarrassment as the prior hour came back into his head and he tried to shake it out. He was in the process of finishing Miyagi's lunch and thinking about how he had all but swallowed the older man whole just a short time ago was not going to help him finish in a timely manner.

"You're completely vulgar, Miyagi," Shinobu huffed as he finished packing the squash next to the little sausages he'd all but perfected thanks to watching _Hell's Kitchen_ on the Internet.

"Not half as bad as you though," Miyagi smirked as he took a swig of his dying coffee. "I will admit though," he said as he walked to the kitchen to empty his cup into the sink. "I like you when you're like that," he said, wrapping his arms around the youth's waist and blowing in his ear.

"Do you want to go another round, you horny old man?" Shinobu asked with a guttural squeak. "How will Kamijou react if you show up late again?"

Miyagi laughed as he eyes his lunch with trepidation. "Since when have you ever worried about Kamijou?"

"I don't worry about Kamijou, but I worry about him talking to my father if you piss him off and I don't want that."

In truth, Shinobu always worried that the younger professor would get fed up with his and Miyagi's relationship and rat him out to his father. If that happened he'd be on a one-way trip to the very tip of South America for school, just to ensure he wasn't around his lover anymore. Death would end up being the only option the college student could fathom if he was taken away from Miyagi.

This caused a sigh to emanate from deep within the professor. He knew that Hiroki could be a loose cannon, just as much as Shinobu could. He also knew that it was highly unlikely his subordinate would mention anything to the elder Takatsuki since _he_, unlike Miyagi in his playfulness, tended to keep out of others' affairs.

Deep down, Shinobu probably knew that too; especially since Kamijou hadn't said anything for the first three years of their relationship. Being the kid he was though, sometimes Miyagi found that the boy just needed to be reminded. As long as there was breath in Miyagi's body, he'd keep Shinobu and their relationship safe, no matter the cost. Somehow the little terrorist had weaseled his way into the man's heart like a tapeworm, and there was no way to get him out.

All Miyagi had to do was be gentle with Shinobu when he was worried. He knew that he occupied the better part of the boy's mind, so he was probably more worried about Miyagi losing his job than what the repercussions on himself would be. Then again, Miyagi worried more about the kid than he did himself. In a sense that made them the perfect couple.

"I can promise you, Shinobu," Miyagi implored for the umpteenth time. "Kamijou will not say anything. He and I have an agreement."

Shinobu scoffed. "What did you to do get him to agree to anything you've come up with?"

A memory flashed from years ago when Miyagi had cleaned the library, the hallway, and everything between. Getting spunk out of books and the carpet of the library, as well as making sure there were no stains on anything had been quite the task. He never did admit to how much damage Kamijou and that kid had caused to the sacred ground that as M-University's library. In truth, it would be even more cause for blackmail, but Miyagi didn't want to ruin their relationship. After all, Kamijou was the closest thing he had to a friend.

He chuckled slightly."Let's just say that there are past occurrences that you are unaware of that keep the two of us out of one another's business. While Kamijou may not be too fond of our relationship, he has his own things to worry about."

Shinobu scowled and continued fixing Miyagi's lunch. He'd let it go for the moment, but that didn't put to rest all of his doubts.

/GG/

One dismal looking terrorist made his way from the apartment to T-University with a blank stare in his eyes. After Miyagi'd left the apartment, Shinobu had cleaned the kitchen and made his way out the door himself. He knew, deep down, that there was nothing to worry about when it came to the underling professor, but something still bothered him. He couldn't quite put his foot on it.

Instead, he continued walking toward the university with a dawdling gape to his steps. School wasn't really where he wanted to be, instead he'd have preferred going to M-University and hanging out in Miyagi's office just so he could be with him between classes. Occasionally Shinobu wanted the ability to kick his own ass because he had chosen to go to a higher ranked university and not the one where Miyagi worked.

Of course that didn't matter much in the long run and the lawyer-in-training trudged onto the school's grounds and made his way to his microeconomics class. It was in the business building, as were most of his classes, until he went on to the actual law school. The business building happened to be right next to the art building where all sorts of riffraff tended to hang out, and that day happened to be no exception.

At least until Shinobu caught sight and sound of a conversation that hit home.

"Yukina?"

Shinobu looked over to see a university student address a much taller student, who had been deeply involved in a conversation with a female student.

"Kisa-san, I'm so glad you're here, I was just talking to Rio about how well the modeling gig went!"

The taller one spoke and about burned holes into Shinobu's retinas.

"I can see what you were doing…talking to her, I mean."

Takatsuki Shinobu's eyes bugged out of his head when he saw the way the shorter of the two male students appeared after he spoke. For some reason it was as if fate had called out to his body to make it stop and just observe. The very idea made Shinobu blush a few shades of red; if his friends caught him he'd never hear the end of it.

Shinobu didn't mean to stare, but there was a look in the smaller student's eyes that made him gaze like a dear in the headlights. It was the same look he could feel himself showing whenever he watched an interaction between the two literature professors under his father's command.

"Kisa-san," the taller boy said to the shorter one, with a grin on his face. "Rio was just telling me how popular that picture of the two of us ended up within the art circles!"

The smaller one instantly flashed a look of dread, followed by a look of…was it jealousy, when the taller one turned back to the girl and started talking a mile a minute. Shinobu studied the smaller one for a time. He looked a little lost, left out, and jealous. Obviously the one with darker hair felt the one with lighter hair had something going on with the girl.

Shinobu could feel his heart start to pound in his ears as he realized that the one man was mirroring his own feelings. Without even meaning to, he'd stumbled on the problem that had been plaguing his mind, all thanks to some random strangers and their ridiculous conversation. Shinobu growled at himself, turned, and left the university premises without bothering to notify his professors that he'd be gone for the day.

/GG/

"Oh, Hiroki!" Miyagi gushed in mock love as Kamijou Hiroki stepped into the office after his first class. "I have had such a trying morning! Please appease me with your special brand of attention." Miyagi stood up from his chair and walked over to a very unimpressed subordinate and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Honestly, professor, show a little decorum. This is an institute of higher learning, not a brothel!" Kamijou barked.

"Oh, but my dear Hiroki, you are so much better than those bar-maids down the street," Miyagi whined as the younger professor pushed him off and jumped a few feet away, behind a chair.

"What happened, your little brat not let you dip your pen into the ink well this morning?"

Miyagi pretended to be scandalized. "How vulgar, coming from your mouth too," he winked with an impish grin on his face. Then he turned serious. "But that's not quite the problem. Shinobu seems to think you're going to tell his father about us and he's worried."

Hiroki scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I have no interest in what you and that brat do, as long as it doesn't deface the office in any way."

The elder professor sat down on his chair and lit a cigarette. "I know you have more sense than to dig yourself into the mess Shinobu and I have piled up for ourselves, and I appreciate that," he said purposefully. "I just don't know how to get it through to him that I will take care of anything that pops up."

He looked up at Kamijou who had a thoughtful look on his face. Yes, the trademark scowl was still plastered on his lips, but his eyes told a different story. Almost like he understood what Yoh was going through.

"I don't know quite how to respond to that, but I am not going to go blabbing to the dean. It's not as if he and I really have much to talk about anyway," he answered brusquely.

Miyagi chortled as he grabbed his books for his upcoming class. "I may have to get that in writing one of these days."

With that he left the office for class and gave the overworked and underpaid literature professor, Kamijou, some much needed break time away from everyone and everything. This of course lasted a whole twenty minutes before an unexpected terrorist came barging into the room. Shinobu took stock of his situation and glared at Kamijou, who glared back at him with the same momentum.

"Where's Miyagi?" Shinobu finally asked, after a few more seconds of a stare down.

"He's in class, isn't that where you should be too?" Hiroki asked in annoyance.

"Not that it's any of your business," Shinobu growled," but I am skipping school today to be with Miyagi."

The professor wanted to laugh, but thought better of it. He was in no mood to deal with the second part of his superior's twisted love life.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate the gesture, don't bother me, I'm busy." Hiroki turned away from the distraction and went to work on his book.

Shinobu glared daggers for a few moments, then sat himself on the sofa. Within moments he'd fallen asleep and Kamijou was rewarded with the silence he wanted, occasionally broken by a soft snore.

/GG/

"I'm not sure if I should wake him up or not. I don't think he's been sleeping well," Miyagi whispered as he tried to get Kamijou to leave Shinobu alone.

Once he returned from class he'd received a whispered tongue lashing from the younger man about being responsible enough to make sure the dean's son actually went to the school his father was forking over a lot of money for him to attend.

"He needs to be out of this room!" Hiroki hissed.

"Let him sleep a little longer and I'll wake him after my next class, please," Miyagi asked, no more like begged. It wasn't beneath him to make sure the kid was getting his sleep in somehow, what with their night time antics that occasionally kept both of them up until the crack of dawn.

Kamijou huffed and stalked back to his desk, pissed off beyond belief that he was so easy to relent when someone told him to do something. Now he had to breathe the same air as both miscreants and that hadn't been on his agenda when his overgrown puppy dog had woke him up that morning with a sloppy kiss to a lower part of his anatomy. No way in hell was he going to speak to Miyagi when his own little shadow was around.

Ten minutes later and two literature professors were bantering back and forth about the need to add American and South African literature to the requirements. While both professors knew some basic English phrases and had been introduced to certain literary works, the list the dean had given them was beyond ridiculous.

"I don't care what the dean says," the younger professor snarled. "I am not going to teach any part of the Twilight anthology to my students. If I wanted to have them read crap, I could send them back to elementary school."

"We don't have to teach them all the books on this list, we can choose one book each for our basic literature students to read and then we need to set up two advanced classes where we teach South African literature and American literature," Miyagi stated, stressed that this new set of requirements had been forced on them in the middle of a term.

"Have you seen this list of books? Where did he come up with half of this shit? These kids are way too old to be reading some of this garbage. The least he could have done if we need to read romance stories is put something like Pride and Prejudice on the list," Hiroki implored.

"Pride and Prejudice wasn't written in either South Africa or America, it's from Great Britain, which is why it's not on the list," Miyagi pointed out as he scratched out any books written after the year 1985. "How about we choose something by Mark Twain for the basic literature students and then stick with _Cry, The Beloved Country_ and _A Place Called Vatmaar_ for our South African Literature class. For the American literature class we could use _The House of Mirth_ and _Leaves of Grass."_

Each of the aforementioned novels actually made Kamijou think for a few moments before he nodded. "I can accept those, but we need three books per term, maybe four."

Miyagi nodded and placed a hand on the other's head. "I will let you choose the books to use, as long as none of the books for the American literature class were written after 1985. That pop culture crap is hardly literature," he said with a laugh.

Over on the sofa lay a boy pretending to sleep. He had been listening to almost the whole conversation about literature between the two professors and he knew if he opened his eyes, they would show the same emotion as the boy he'd seen earlier at university. He was jealous and even with his eyes closed he could feel the moisture starting to collect under his eyelids.

"Time for yet another adventure in my advanced literature class. I expect you to have chosen the four other novels for those classes. We can pull the Twain novel out of a hat later, if we want," Miyagi chirped as he all but flew out of the room.

Again, Kamijou was alone with the brat sleeping on the sofa. At least he'd thought the boy was asleep. He was greeted with quite the surprise when he turned and saw Shinobu glaring at him like he wanted to skin him alive.

"How long have you been awake," Kamijou enquired.

"Long enough," Shinobu said with a smart tongue.

"You should have let the professor know you were awake so you could leave and not bother me."

This caused the younger man to recoil slightly since he was still trying to process what he'd heard and learned from a few minutes of conversation between the elder two.

Kamijou looked over at Shinobu out of the corner of his eye to see if the kid had fallen back asleep. For the first time in his life, the boy looked like a boy and not the demon from the unholy crimson heck.

"What's the matter with you," he asked before he could think better of it.

Feeling completely degraded by the tsundere's attitude, Shinobu stood up and crossed the room with a vengeance. He stood in front of the seated professor and blew up.

"I'm jealous of you!" Shinobu spat. "You get to see a side of Miyagi that I can't access and _**I**_ want to know everything about him. _**I**_ want to be the one to know every single detail of his life!"

Hiroki stared in shock at the crying boy who stood before him. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought the kid coming into his and Miyagi's shared office would result in such a tantrum.

"Come again?" Hiroki asked, perplexed.

"I will never be able to talk to him about literature like you do. You have something with him I don't…" A tear leaked down the boy's face. "You're his friend."

Hearing those words from the dean's son almost made Kamijou's head explode. How on earth would anyone think he and Miyagi were…friends? Then he thought about it; Hiroki would never have put up with the professor's childish antics if he didn't have some sort of feeling for him aside from the respect his position gave him. In truth, Hiroki probably had three friends; Usami, Nowaki, and Miyagi.

There was no way he could respond to such an accusation from the kid without causing more drama. Luckily for him, he didn't have to since Miyagi had chosen that moment to come back into the office in search of an extra book for a student.

Both Hiroki and Shinobu looked at Miyagi, who had a stern look on his face. "Shinobu," he finally said quietly. "I want you to go home and take a break today. I'll talk to you in a few hours, after my last class." He walked to the bookshelf to retrieve the needed book, then detoured toward Shinobu and patted the student's head before leaving the room.

Shinobu felt chills go up and down his spine when the elder touched his hair. Then, without so much as a good-bye, he grabbed his bag and headed home. Kamijou just sat in the office with a bewildered look on his face until a timely text message from Usami caused him to blow his top.

/GG/

After the little outburst he'd witnessed in his office earlier, Miyagi was convinced that there needed to be a serious talk between him and Shinobu. It was true, he never really thought of Shinobu as his friend, and in truth, their age spread did wedge their similar interests down to almost nothing. So after his class, Miyagi sat in his office and made a list of things the two had in common.

Literature. But he had Hiroki to speak with on that subject. He could have little conversations with Shinobu on literature, but the student hadn't gained enough ground to have a satisfying conversation as of yet.

Sex. Not something either of them really wanted to talk about.

Cooking. Neither were very good, but perhaps a weekly cooking class or something the two could do together would improve their bond.

Each other. That was the big one. Shinobu was infatuated with Miyagi and Miyagi was gaining ground on the kid as well.

Miyagi'd already told Shinobu that his interest was now the kid, but maybe it wasn't just being addicted to him like a drug that was needed, he needed to start doing things with him like a friend. Shinobu didn't talk much about his friends at school, only that there were some kids who were constantly pestering him and that he had conversation with occasionally. There was no way in hell he'd be able to get his lover to spend time outside of school with these friends when he rushed home to see him after classes ended.

The professor hopped on the Internet and did a search for classes he and the kid might take to improve their cooking. St. Marie Academy apparently had some adult cooking classes, occasionally taught by a Frenchman named Henri Lucas. These classes took place on Saturday. Miyagi wasn't sure Shinobu would want to give up his Saturday afternoons, so he took down the information and decided he'd talk to the terrorist once he returned home.

"Hey!" Hiroki snapped, breaking Miyagi from his musings. "Tell that brat, from me, that he's not important enough to talk about amongst others."

Miyagi grinned only a grin he could muster. "I knew you cared, my sweet honey!"

"Fuck off," the young professor mumbled as he walked from the room toward class.

This caused the elder to chortle as he packed his things to head home. His sweet little Hiroki may have been one of those who pretended to always have a stick up his ass, but he did get the message across, even if it did lack compassion. Once he walked out the door, he started rehearsing what to say to his little imp once he arrived back to his abode.

/GG/

He wouldn't admit it, not in a million years. No, Shinobu would not admit that he'd been all but staring at the front door for hours waiting for Miyagi to return. What he should have done during the day was work on any sort of makeup work he knew he'd need to accomplish for his missed classes, but instead he'd let his imagination run away with him as he sat on the sofa, the chairs at the table, the bed, and even the toilet.

All he needed to do was speak to the man, let him know his feelings. If he was able to get those across then he would feel better, but he could implore to the older man that he wasn't crazy. Well, not completely; Shinobu'd become used to the fact that he was crazy over Miyagi a long time prior. And right then, he was being crazy enough to sit and do nothing but think until his lover finally graced him with his presence.

As luck would have it, it didn't take much longer for the college student to be granted such a wish as Miyagi strode into the apartment. Shinobu was expecting some sort of communication via their vocal cords, but all he got was a paper thrust into his face instead.

"What's this?" he asked, looking at a cooking class every Saturday at St. Marie Academy's adult education centre.

"You know, Shinobu," Miyagi started. "I had this whole speech planned out and then I realized right when I walked in the door that words are not necessary sometimes."

"And sometimes they are, old man. Are you saying I need to practice my cooking at a school?"

Miyagi grinned and walked over to his boy-toy and patted the kid on the head. "No, I'm not, Shinobu," he stated. "Though that wouldn't be a bad idea. I am saying that _both_ of us could practice…together."

Shinobu's eyes were blank until he took stock in the meaning behind what Miyagi was saying. "You mean…?"

"Right, I think the two of us should go to this cooking class for a while, together; something that friends would do."

Miyagi walked into their bedroom and removed his tie before coming back into the room to continue his discussion with Shinobu, but stopped short when he noticed the kid hadn't moved a centimeter from where he'd left him. He walked over and sat on the sofa next to Shinobu and waved his hand in front of the boy's eyes.

"You still in there?"

"Why?" The question was so soft Miyagi almost missed it.

"Because, Shinobu, I want to spend more time with you and learn more about you. This kills two birds with one stone. We can both learn how to cook, and we can have something that only you and I can talk about."

Miyagi didn't always want to be the adult in the relationship, but he'd learned long ago that sometimes he had to step out of the role of lover and guide the young man. However long they remained together, there would always be a time when he could also mentor the kid as much as he could love him.

Shinobu didn't know what to say. He'd had so many things he wanted to talk about with the elder when he'd returned home. Now all of those inner-dialogs seemed useless. So, instead of speaking, he used his head and nodded.

"Good," Miyagi stated as he stood up and walked into the kitchen to see what was available for dinner. "I'll call this Lucas fellow or whoever happens to answer the phone and sign us up for the class tomorrow." He stopped once he opened the refrigerator door. "But how about we eat out tonight, rather than cook any of these pumpkins, cabbages, or…what the hell are these?" he asked, pointing to the third shelf in his fully stocked refrigerator.

Shinobu walked toward the refrigerator and looked inside as well. "Those are Romanesco Broccoli, I found them next to the cabbages and pumpkins the last time I went shopping."

"Shinobu," Miyagi said, pulling the brat in and kissing him on the head. "How about you let me do the shopping from now on, okay?"

If he'd been a few inches away and been able to retort, Shinobu would have mouthed off and stalked to the bedroom. He didn't stand a chance though as Miyagi turned him around and kissed him senseless, while closing the refrigerator door with his foot. God, that man was lucky he was such a good kisser.

/GG/

Author's Note.

I do not consider Twilight or the franchise to be great literature.

The literature books mentioned are in fact real and very good reads if anyone has the interest.

The cooking school is taken from a show called Yumeiro Pâtissière, in which Shinobu's seiyuu voices the character mentioned, Henri Lucas.

Romanesco Broccoli taste really good with garlic butter.


	3. I'd Do Anything For You

Hello dearies! I wrote this a short spell ago and forgot to upload it since it was supposed to take place a few days after Valentine's Day, which was almost a month ago. Sorry Risque, I said I'd post it and promptly forgot. Hope you enjoy, Cheers!

/GG/

My Interest is You

I'd Do Anything For You

Never in his wildest dreams would one Takatsuki Shinobu have thought he'd walk into a bookstore and lose track of time. As it was, he was stuck in the bookstore after getting stuck behind a mob of people who were attempting to squish into the space, blocking the stairs. Cameras and phones were out taking pictures and videos, pissing the young college student off. Of all days, there had to be a signing or something.

So, because he was stuck, he carted the dozen cook books he'd bought for the cooking classes he and Miyagi were going to take, down to the basement where the manga was located. At least all he'd have to deal with in that area was all the fangirls combing through new volumes of shojo manga. He could easily sit at a table and wait until the hysteria on the upper level died down.

He sat down on a bench and started looking through a book. It was written by Kashino Makoto, one of the students from the cooking school he was going to attend. The kid in the pictures didn't look any older than he was, but he was already a brilliant chocolatiere. In a way Shinobu admired the kid for knowing what he wanted and attaining it at a young age. But that admiration didn't last long when he heard a bunch of applauding upstairs; which broke his concentration.

Shinobu glared at the stairs, a scowl on his face. Leave it to a bunch of miscreants to disturb his studying. He didn't need to study for his law classes, but for cooking, he was going to need to spend as much free time as he had learning. At least when he stood with Miyagi in the class on the first day he wouldn't feel like an imbecile.

"They're a little loud, aren't they?"

Shinobu looked over and saw a tall man in a bookstore apron standing next to him, smiling.

"What of it?" Shinobu asked, turning back to his book.

"I just get all fluttery when I see so many people get excited about literature."

This comment caused Shinobu to roll his eyes. Was this guy for real? All this talk about fluttering and excitement made the man seem like a girl.

"So a bunch of people are all excited over some author, big deal," Shinobu grumbled. "Who the hell is it anyway?"

The man sat down for a moment and looked Shinobu in the face, causing him to lean back a little as a reflex.

"Ueda Kisho-Sensei's new book 'Never Forget, Forever' came out and his fans are really excited."

Shinobu recognized the name. He'd read the author's last book 'For the Lost' the prior year when it'd come out. The man's writing style was realistic and gritty. He liked that about an author. Realism was better than fantasy any day of the week.

"He has nothing to do with me, so I don't really care," the boy deadpanned, turning back to his book. The associate laughed and headed off to work, leaving one little terrorist to read his book in peace, until a woman ran past, crying because she'd gotten the author to sign her book.

Shinobu rolled his eyes and tried to ignore everyone in the place, wishing he was the type to wear headphones. Anything was better than listening to the banter of idiots in love.

'_Then again,' _he mused, thoughtfully, _'Miyagi likes this writer and he may like a copy of the book, signed by the author.'_

It wasn't very often that Shinobu had a chance to get the older man in his life a gift, and while it's wasn't necessarily romantic it would make Miyagi happy to receive. Of course, he needed to wait a while so that all the other lemmings could vacate the area before he asked the author for a book with a signature. The longer he had to stand in line the more annoyed he was bound to become, which would make him a little less than friendly when he finally arrived home.

/GG/

_Two Hours Later_

Finally, it was close to the end of the book signing. That was all Shinobu had wanted. Once more that employee had come to ask if he was okay and during that time he'd asked how much longer the signing was going to be. So, at exactly five minutes prior to the end of the specified times, Shinobu stood in the much smaller line, a copy of the book in his hand.

The book had a beautifully drawn cover. Even he'd admit beauty when he saw it and after reading the synopsis of the book, he found himself wanting to read the novel as well. He would borrow the book from Miyagi after his lover finished reading it.

Eventually he was standing in front of the man and he dumped the book on the table.

"Hello!" the author said, cheerfully, making Shinobu want to vomit. How on Earth could he still be so jovial after sitting through hundreds of overboard fans accosting him? "To whom can I make this out?"

Shinobu turned red as he realized the man wanted Miyagi's name.

"His name is Miyagi Yoh," he mumbled, under his breath.

The author nodded and wrote in the book. "Someone special?"

Takatsuki narrowed his eyes. "What are you implying?" he asked.

"Let's call it a hunch that this book is _not _for yourself, so it must be for someone you care about." The damn author was too smart for his own good and it bothered Shinobu to no end. He had no way of responding to such blatant…truths.

Ueda-Sensei handed the book back to Shinobu, who nodded in thanks, and stalked off toward the check-out counter so he could purchase the pile of books he'd grabbed before the circus began. The sooner he paid, the sooner he could get home. He'd already spent more than an additional two hours in the company of people who weren't Miyagi. So he was in dire need of an idiot professor fix.

/GG/

Miyagi Yoh walked into his silent apartment and raised his eyes. Normally at this time he'd walk into his abode he would see one swizzle stick of a boy would be attempting to burn the place down. Of course they had their first cooking class in a couple of days, which meant that when he came home the terrorist would probably be attempting to bake what they'd learned in class. It was a gourmet sweets class, so there wasn't going to be any cabbage, or pumpkins, he hoped.

Then again, this was Shinobu he was thinking about. That kid could probably figure out how to make cheesecake with cabbage or the like. This thought caused Miyagi to shudder as he walked into the bedroom to change.

Shinobu would have been rather happy to know that the first thought on his mind when he got home was him. Nothing better for proving to the man you were sleeping with how much they mean to you when they are the first thought you have…all the time. Miyagi smiled. How that little wisp of a child could have affected him that much was beyond him. As it was, there was no one else in the world he'd rather have occupying his mind, unless he was harassing Kamijou. At those times he could hear his little lover calling him a cheater inside of his head.

"Hahaha," Miyagi cackled impishly as he walked into the kitchen. It was immaculate and ready for him to start cooking.

_Buzz!_

He checked his cell and found that Shinobu was on his way home, he'd gotten held up at the bookstore. So it was going to be his job to make the evening meal for the two of them. Well, at least that meant that it would be edible as well as lacking in cabbage or pumpkins.

It wasn't often he got to cook and he started to ponder what Shinobu's favorite foods were. He knew the boy liked eggs and fish, but he didn't have any fish. But he had eggs and omurice was something they both liked, but wasn't something the kid had mastered. Luckily for him, his mother had taught him how to make such when he was younger.

Miyagi dug through his cabinets to find the makings for the sauce. Thanks to an automatic rice cooker, he had the necessary carbs for the meal. All he really needed to do was make the sauce, make the omelet, and combine the two. All in all, it would take less than twenty minutes.

After he combined the ingredients with the rice and let it sit, he started on the eggs. Shinobu liked lots of eggs with his omurice. He was a growing boy, so protein was important. So Miyagi used double the amount of eggs and put them in the special pan he'd gotten as a wedding present that Risako never once used. She hadn't been too fond of the food, so she never saw fit to make any omurice.

In fact, Miyagi hadn't made the stuff until Shinobu made a comment about how he liked it. That was when he'd pulled out the pan and surprised his lover on their first anniversary.

Of course, such a display had ended with the two making love on the counter before eating, and then again in the shower a few times afterward. God, that kid had stamina at times. Not that Miyagi cared. He loved it just as much as Shinobu did.

"I'm home old man!"

Obviously Shinobu was home, or he wouldn't have called out. Miyagi hadn't even heard the door open, so either his terrorist was really quiet or he'd been so lost in thought he hadn't been paying attention.

"Welcome home, Shinobu," Miyagi called as Shinobu rounded the corner, laden with books. What in the hell all had he bought?

Shinobu blushed; he loved it when Miyagi welcomed him home. It didn't happen very often since he was usually the first one to arrive, so when it did he always felt a twinge of happiness that Miyagi still considered Shinobu's home to be with Miyagi.

"Here," he said, thrusting the book onto the counter in front of his lover. "I got this Ueda guy to sign it for you and everything."

Miyagi's mouth dropped open. He'd forgotten the new book was coming out and had ordered a copy via Amazon, but here was a copy Shinobu had stood in line to have signed. He opened the book and looked at the inscription. Obviously the kid hadn't read it or he would have torn the page out before presenting it to him.

_You're one lucky guy, Miyagi Yoh, this kid clearly cares a lot about you. UK_

The initials were written in Romanji characters.

A smile broke out on Miyagi's face as he thought of Shinobu standing in line for two hours. No, more like he'd gone and sat somewhere with the pile of cooking books he had purchased and waited till the line was filed down a little. Still, it was a generous thought. He could easily return his other copy without Shinobu even noticing.

"Thank you, Shinobu," Miyagi stated with a grin. "I've been wanting to read this since I read the teaser over Kamijou's shoulder a few months ago."

Shinobu did the best he could to keep from grinning like an idiot, which just ended up with him scowling to avoid the smile and a darker shade of red to overtake his face.

"You're welcome," he stammered as he walked into the bedroom and started changing. He could smell the omurice cooking and knew it was going to be a good dinner. It had only been a few days since he'd gotten over being sick and he was looking forward to eating a real meal. They really hadn't had much of a Valentine's Day, so maybe this was fate making it up to them.

He exited the bedroom and walked into the kitchen to start setting the table. Neither needed to break the silence, their chemistry was such that no matter who was cooking, the other could easily take over the other part of dinner preparations. It was a dance the two of them played. One would move out of the way, or grab something the other needed before the other even realized they needed it. Miyagi backed up slightly and pulled out the chips Shinobu liked to eat with omurice from the cabinet above his head. When Shinobu came back into the kitchen after putting plates on the table he was able to swing around and grab that item before digging for the peppers Miyagi liked on his omurice from the refrigerator.

Eventually Shinobu had everything on the table and Miyagi was putting their dinner onto a serving plate. The younger went into the kitchen and pulled out two types of beverage; iced tea for Miyagi and aloe juice for him. Each type of meal required a different drink for either participant. Both Miyagi and Shinobu knew what the other would drink depending on what was being served.

Drinks in hand, they both sat down and started to eat.

"Aside from Ueda's book, what other books did you pick up?" Miyagi asked after a few moments of silent eating, save for the clanking of chopsticks on plates.

"I bought a book published by one of the students at St. Marie's, the cooking school we go to this Friday. I admire someone so young they're able to fulfill their dreams before leaving high school. He reminds me of that author Usami Akihiko. My literature professor said Usami-Sensei was barely seventeen when he was published the first time."

Miyagi wanted to roll his eyes at the mention of the author who had Kamijou always up in arms, next to that giant his subordinate was obviously involved with. There would be no point in mentioning to his lover that he actually knew the author and while it may have been impressive that he got started so early, the man himself had a few screws loose.

Shinobu looked down a little at his plate and started to move food around rather than eat it. Miyagi caught on rather quickly and halted his own progress in finishing his meal.

"Shinobu-chin, what's the matter?"

Embarrassment flooded the young man as he realized how the next answer could make him look like a tool. It was definitely not his intention to drag himself down in any way, but his brain worked fast enough to make him realize something. Here he was, considered a genius by some, and he hadn't amounted to anything of importance yet.

"I'm just wondering why someone like me, with all of my intelligence, hasn't done something impressive like Usami or Kashino yet."

'_Figures,' _Miyagi thought. _'He always works himself into a mood over nothing because he overanalyzes everything.' _"Shinobu, you don't have to compare yourself to either since they aren't you."

Shinobu nodded and continued to play with his food; taking the occasional bite every now and then. Eventually he'd find something else to occupy his mind and he'd forget that he'd not really done much with his entire life.

Miyagi knew the kid wasn't in the best of moods, which happened. How he managed to depress himself so often was a mystery not even god would be able to figure out, so he did what he knew would work best; he decided to divert Shinobu's attention.

Using his foot, he started to run it up and down the youth's leg under the table.

Shinobu sat back slightly and eyed Miyagi from across the table. This wasn't the normal placement of their feet; positioned right next to one another. This was Miyagi playing that game footsies from some of those movies they watched together.

The professor knew his plan was working since Shinobu had started to eat again, but he kept up his foot escapades under the table. Slowly the foot, toes acting like little massagers, moved closer to Shinobu's thigh, which earned him a glare as he pretended that nothing was going on. The student snorted into his meal and started to pile it into his mouth without taking a breath. Once he swallowed Miyagi used his foot and touched Shinobu right in the crotch which caused said boy to squeak and flip his chair back.

Miyagi laughed as he stood up and saw his lover, lying on his back on the floor, feet slightly up in the air in a very undignified manner.

"Wow, Shinobu, I didn't know you missed the floor that much," he said in a smarmy tone.

"I didn't, you bastard, you started doing inappropriate things at the dinner table!" Shinobu growled as he rolled to his side and stood up, massaging his back where the chair had bit into his spine.

Far be it for him to ignore a pain he caused. Miyagi strolled over and used his hand to kneed into the boy's back, causing Shinobu to moan slightly.

"Sorry, Shinobu-chin," he whispered into the brat's ear. "I didn't mean to touch you when you didn't want it."

"Who says I didn't want it…I only said it was inappropriate based on the venue."

The professor giggled. "Come on, let's finish dinner and you can show me the books you bought. I expect us both to become experts at baking sugary confectionaries by the end of this course."

Shinobu reluctantly agreed and the two finished their meal without any further interruptions. Once the meal was complete and the dishes cleaned and put away, Shinobu led the elder into the bedroom where they sat on the bed together thumbing through the books. Together they poured through the volumes, marking off pages they wanted to try as well as things they knew would never happen. Eventually they came to a page on chocolate soufflé. Kashino had made a comment about how it had taken him over two months to perfect his soufflé.

"This one, Miyagi, I want to make this one by the end of the class," Shinobu stated, firmly.

Miyagi looked at the book and studied the recipe for a few moments. It wasn't going to be an easy task, especially for someone who burned cabbage on an almost daily basis. He would admit, the kid was getting better, but making a soufflé was going to prove to be a challenge by any and all standards. Not even his ex could make one that rise correctly.

"I think you can do it, Shinobu," he replied with conviction. Then, to prove his point, he brought out his phone and marked 60 days on his calendar.

"What are you doing?" Shinobu asked, eyeing the man.

"This kid says he learned in two months, which is roughly 61 days. From tomorrow, I am giving you 60 days to beat his record." Miyagi knew it was a long shot, but in the event that he succeeded, it would make his little lover very happy.

Shinobu contemplated the mission in his head for a few moments, occasionally mumbling to himself while he memorized the recipe.

"It's a deal," he said with a nod.

"Then I expect to eat this dessert in less than two month's time!" It was always good to give the kid a push. If he pushed Shinobu, then he knew the results would show.

After a few more moments of communicable silence, where each was absorbed in some part of the various recipe books, Shinobu put his book down and looked at Miyagi with his usual blank face, except for his eyes. Miyagi could tell his eyes were showing the emotion of gratitude.

"Thank you, Miyagi," Shinobu finally said softly.

Miyagi put his hand on the kid's head and ruffled his hair. "I'd do anything for you, Shinobu," he said as he massaged his lover's scalp with the tips of his fingers.

The emotions started to overwhelm Shinobu and he could feel himself start to get a little turned on by the attention his head was receiving.

"I'd do anything for you too, Miyagi."

Then, just to prove his point he reached over and started to undo the elder's belt buckle. Miyagi eyed him, skeptically. It was normal for Shinobu to take the lead in initiating certain behaviors the two had grown accustomed to, but there was a different air about the kid this time.

"We didn't get to…on Valentine's Day…" Shinobu said, fingers shaking as he reached into Miyagi's pants and started to rub a certain part of his lover's anatomy.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize what Shinobu was getting at, but it still surprised Miyagi when the boy said it out loud.

"I want to taste you!" Shinobu barked, causing himself to retreat slightly when Miyagi coughed at the force of the confession.

Yes, leave it to his terrorist to work himself into a mood, only this time Miyagi was going to let Shinobu do whatever he wanted since he knew the end result would be a naked boy, laying in his arms. That was the best way to end the day anyway.


	4. Feel Complete

**Hello everyone! I've written another lovely chapter for this little series, after taking a couple of months to write the collection series One Point in Time. If you didn't read that then there are parts of this series within, though this series doesn't have anything needed from that series to assist with understanding. **

**I'm bumping up the rating to M due to more intimate scenes and discussions. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Keira Kinover-Mar, who has been asking for more Terrorist. Enjoy!**

/GG/

Feel Complete

He would succeed in making this damn tart. After all he'd succeeded in making chocolate soufflé, so a strawberry rhubarb tart should have been a piece of cake. It wasn't and the little girl in charge of teaching the recipe had hardly left his and Miyagi's side the entire time. Of course if Shinobu had let Miyagi have a hand in making the tart it may have gone a little smoother.

"Amano-chan," Miyagi said to the girl, kindly, "thank you so much for helping my little Shinobu here make your tart. As you can see, he is definitely in charge."

Amano Ichigo chuckled nervously. "It's alright Miyagi-san. Takatsuki-san is very determined. It takes determination to make good tarts!"

"Will you two quit talking about me like I'm not even here? It's making me lose concentration!" Shinobu snapped as he cut the strawberries into very uneven pieces.

Miyagi sighed and ruffled Shinobu's hair, causing the youth to jerk away and scowl. "We really need to work on your tact, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi grumbled.

Shinobu hunched over and eyed another strawberry with his left eye. "If you're not going to help, old man, then go find something else to do."

Had they been in their own kitchen and not in baking class, Miyagi would have grabbed a beer and sat on the sofa to read the paper. However, he really wanted to work with Shinobu on building their bond, so he'd enrolled the two in classes _together_ so they had something in common. His little terrorist was overly determined to show that _he_ could do everything on his own, which was causing the kid's own downfall.

"Excuse me, Amano-chan, I'm about to embarrass my partner here. You may want to go help someone else for a little while."

The girl nodded and walked off to help another struggling group of middle school girls. Miyagi slid behind Shinobu, spooning him in the upright position. He placed his hand over the one Shinobu had clutching the knife. Immediately the younger man tensed as he could feel a broad chest at his back and Miyagi's leg getting comfortable between his own. Shinobu's face flushed and he would have dropped the knife if Miyagi weren't holding it and his own hand together.

"What…" the boy started to ask, but was cut off when Miyagi blew in his ear.

"Hush, now, Shinobu-pon. We're going to start doing this together. I've let you do pretty much everything for the past month, now it's time to share the responsibility," Miyagi purred, rubbing his knee in a very inappropriate area.

"What the fuhh!" Shinobu could feel his crotch start to burn and he wanted to turn around and snap at his old man, but doing so would require the bastard to let go of him.

"Now, now, now, Shinobu, let's not cause a scene," Miyagi whispered, winking at Amano, who blushed and looked away.

"This is not the place, Miyagi," Shinobu hissed.

Miyagi chortled. "This is the easiest way for me to manipulate you into letting me help. Now, do you want to work on this together, so should I let everyone else here listen to you moan in a way that is very unbecoming of a student in a baking class?"

The blond gritted his teeth as he felt the knee cap graze his sac, but nodded. As much as he was going to kill Miyagi when they got home, even he knew that going further was a bad idea when there were so many people around. The man was a serious bastard though because now Shinobu was turned on and there was still an hour and a half left of class.

Yoh backed up, still keeping his hand on the knife within Shinobu's, and the two continued to cut strawberries, much cleaner.

Once the strawberries were cut, Shinobu continued on the rhubarb and Miyagi started to heat a pot of sugar and strawberries.

"Here," Shinobu said obediently, handing the cut rhubarb to Miyagi.

"Why don't you put them in the pan while I stir, Shinobu, and then I'll let you take over while I get the crust ready?"

This camaraderie continued on throughout the remainder of the lesson until a decent looking tart sat on a cooling rack on the counter.

"You two did a good job, Vanilla is impressed," Ichigo praised, all smiles.

"Who is Vanilla?" Shinobu had heard about such a person all night, but never saw anyone aside from Amano-san helping out.

"Oh! Um…" Ichigo stuttered slightly, blushed, and walked off to look at another tart.

"That one is weird, how old was she again?"

"Be nice, Shinobu, she may be young, but she knows what she's doing. Let's pack this thing up and take it home to eat."

Miyagi put the tart in the provided box and escorted his lover out of the building. Eventually their hands clasped and they continued toward the car touching one another, something they liked to do as often as possible. Silence continued as they got into the car and on the drive home. Shinobu was in contemplation, deep. He'd wanted to prove that he could do something himself, like the soufflé, but with Miyagi helping it was much easier to complete the dessert earlier. As much as he hated to admit it, his boyfriend was someone who he looked up to.

"Thank you, Miyagi," he mumbled, looking out the window.

"What for?" Miyagi kept his eyes trained on the road, but his hand, when not on the gear shift, was on Shinobu's knee. He gave a slight squeeze.

"If you hadn't been there, then I would have failed. You seem to be an extension of me that I need to keep from failing at this task."

The professor couldn't think of a reason why Shinobu was so hard on himself regarding cooking. He was practically a genius at almost everything he did, but creating edible foodstuffs seemed to be one thing that the kid looked down on himself about.

Miyagi pulled the car off and into the parking garage of their apartment building. Once they were in a space, he turned the ignition off and looked at his young lover.

"Shinobu-chin, you don't need to be perfect at everything. I told you, this is something we'll learn together," he admonished. "That means that you can rely on me and I'll rely on you."

The petite blond could feel tears in his eyes. Before meeting Miyagi he'd never really had much drive, but now the need to prove himself to his elder lover preyed on his psyche like a cancer.

Miyagi, almost having the ability to hear what his terrorist was thinking continued with his own thoughts. "You don't have to outdo me or try to prove yourself. I love you, just the way you are."

This confession, of course, caused Shinobu to start crying, though not loudly. Tears silently trekked their way down his cheeks and landed on his shirt to be absorbed by the material. Shinobu didn't have a chance to wipe them away before he felt Miyagi's thumbs wiping the tears away for him. He looked over at the man and blushed at the intimacy of the movement, but didn't remove his face; after all, he liked the feel of the man's fingers on his skin.

The raven-haired man smiled slightly and leaned in, placing a kiss on the younger man's nose. "We're in this together, from now on, Shinobu-chin." The boy nodded and allowed his face to be turned slightly so Miyagi could take his lips with his own. Within seconds the heat in his body skyrocketed as the kiss deepened and Shinobu melted at the warmth like so much butter in the sun.

He moved his body enough that he was able to sit atop the other's lap, one leg on either side. The steering wheel pushed into the small of his back.

"Shinobu?" The action perplexed Miyagi, especially since they were in a car and none of the windows were tinted.

"I've had a hard-on for two hours old man, take responsibility!" Shinobu grunted as he felt his manhood rub against his trousers.

Miyagi reached down and sure enough, the kid was ripe for the picking. He leaned in and kissed Shinobu who wrapped his arms around the older man and deepened the kiss, causing his erection to become more than uncomfortable. The idea that the boy had been in such a state the entire time they'd been working caused Miyagi to chuckle slightly, and Shinobu broke free for a moment.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"I am just picturing how easy you were to work with and now I know why," Miyagi giggled.

"I wasn't amiable because you decided to instigate sex while at the kitchens, I liked working with you," Shinobu growled. "It made me feel like I was important to you." His eyes narrowed and he pushed into the steering wheel.

The professor was having none of that and flipped the seat back, causing him to fall back and Shinobu to fall on top of him. He quickly wrapped the young man in a hug and started to run his fingers up and down the other's spine.

"Cut it out, Miyagi!" Shinobu barked, squirming, which only caused more friction on his already swollen member.

"Nope, you started this, I'm going to finish," Miyagi crooned, rolling the two of them to the back seat so he was now seated atop one little terrorist. Said boy was gazing up at Miyagi with wide eyes and the elder started to remove his tie.

"Like hell I started this, bastard. Who was the one who decided to use their knee to excite me in a completely inappropriate place?" he spit, but didn't struggle.

Miyagi leaned down and started to slowly undo the buttons on Shinobu's pants so he could free his prize. "You told me to take responsibility," he stated, bringing back memories of not too long ago and from over three years prior. "I aim to do just that," he said, freeing Shinobu from his confines. The younger man hissed at the cold air on his organ.

Moments later the professor's mouth found Shinobu's mouth and the two had a battle of tongues as clothes were removed and naked bodies started to mold into one. Each part of Shinobu's skin burned with desire at the touch of Miyagi's skilled person. He loved the feel of the man as they made love. Their passion ended up steaming up the car windows and as such, after the first round, a second round ensued in which Shinobu rode Miyagi to the point where they both collapsed in exhaustion.

"I love you, Miyagi," Shinobu mumbled from his position on top of the man. Their legs entwined around one another, arms holding one another like if they let go one or the other would disappear.

"I love you too, brat," Miyagi said, pulling his jacket from the floor and covering the two of them. It didn't take long for the two, still attached to one another from various points of their anatomies, to fall asleep.

/GG/

After a few hours sleep, or at about one in the morning, two disheveled men finally made it back to the apartment, fully clothed, but looking as if they'd been in a wrestling match. Miyagi opened the door to the apartment and held it open for Shinobu to enter. Once both were inside they made their way to the kitchen.

"We should eat it now, Shinobu, we worked hard on that thing," Miyagi said when Shinobu tried to put it away.

"How am I going to enjoy it when I'm hardly awake?" the kid asked, eyes half closed.

Miyagi pulled two cake forks from the drawer and walked over to where his sleepy terrorist was about ready to pass out. He pulled the youth into his arms and kissed him senseless.

"I can't do it anymore right now, Miyagi," Shinobu complained. "I'm too tired."

The professor shook his head and smiled. "Okay, Shinobu, let's go to bed and we can eat it for breakfast in a few hours." He put the cake away and wrapped an arm around the kid and led him to the bedroom. They were both sweaty from their previous activities in the car, but Shinobu didn't seem to care. He'd have fallen asleep in his clothes had Miyagi not stripped him. The elder decided not to bother with putting sleep clothes on either, so he too remained naked as they climbed into bed and fell asleep in each other's arms for the second time.

/GG/

Miyagi woke to Shinobu making a figure eight around his pectorals. He eyed the boy with a smile; they'd both need one hell of a shower.

"Good morning, Shinobu," Miyagi whispered, ruffling the boy's messed up hair. He tried to roll over, but Shinobu stopped him.

"Don't go yet. Let's just stay here for a while longer."

There was no arguing such a cute request, so Miyagi turned so he could hold his terrorist to his chest. Shinobu's ear could hear the other's heartbeat and it brought a faint smile to his lips. He moved his head slightly and kissed the skin over where Miyagi's heart lay.

"If you do that kind of stuff, Shinobu," Miyagi groaned, trying to wake up, "then we're going to have a problem."

"Like I care, we can go again," the boy replied. As if to prove his point he grabbed hold of two slack appendages and started to jerk them off together. Miyagi's head rolled back in his head and he held on tighter. Non-penetrative sex wasn't something they did very often, but he was perfectly happy to let the brat have his way this time.

While Shinobu worked their lower halves, Miyagi ran his leg up and down the back of his lover's own, and kissed the boy, catching all the moans the younger man emitted. He was in absolute heaven as he felt the boy's fingers on him and he vowed to return the favor at a later time.

Within twenty minutes both had come and were basking in the afterglow of a third round of lovemaking in a very short time frame.

Shinobu wound his body around Miyagi's before asking a very soft question. "You don't think we do _that _too much, do you?"

That was a rather interesting question. Before Shinobu'd come into his life Miyagi'd had sex sporadically. Now it was an ever day, if not more than every day, but more than once a day, occurrence. He had to admit, it was something he'd really miss if it stopped. It actually surprised him that someone of his age was so active.

"Having sex is something you do with someone you love, Shinobu, you should know this."

"I'm not stupid, old man, I know that," the boy snapped. "I just don't want to do something that causes you any sort of discomfort." Shinobu was of the same mind as Miyagi, he'd miss it if they slowed down or stopped too. When the elder held him close, he felt complete.

Miyagi thought back to a corny line he'd heard of on an American television show once. He'd be sure to catch quite a bit of grief for it, after Shinobu cried. "This is something people do when they love each other so much, it's the only natural way of expressing it." And there he felt it, the tears leaking from Shinobu's eyes and collecting on his chest. "Why don't we go taste that tart, then we can take a shower together?" The boy only nodded.

/GG/

Completely naked and without a care in the world, two grown men sat in the kitchen together eating the tart they'd made in class the night before. The box had been overturned at some point, so it didn't look much like a tart. Instead, when the box had been open, the tart looked more like someone had taken an ice cream scoop to a pie and dished it out that way. It didn't matter though, because the dessert actually tasted rather good.

"We did a good job, kid." Miyagi smiled and ruffled Shinobu's hair before reaching down and stealing the boy's bite before it reached Shinobu's mouth. Miyagi leaned back, grinning at the scowl his terrorist was sending his way.

"That wasn't nice, Miyagi," Shinobu scolded with no heart. They'd been acting like a couple of little kids for the entire morning. He'd never admit how much he enjoyed getting to laugh when he was around the man with ebony hair.

Miyagi put his fork in front of Shinobu's mouth and offered him a bite. Shinobu opened his mouth, but Miyagi took the morsel instead, an impish grin on his face. This was a cheeky part of Miyagi Shinobu didn't get to see very often, and he loved it since he still wanted to be a part of all that was Miyagi, not just certain aspects.

Shinobu took another bite with his fork and intentionally left a bit of it on the corner of his lips. He was baiting the man, he knew, but he also knew that it would end up with him and Miyagi embracing one another again. Four times, or more, in twenty-four hours was going to be a record; one that he intended to break later on.

Of course Miyagi took the bait, which ended up exactly the way Shinobu had wanted. Miyagi took him on the counter, then carried the horny boy to the bathroom where they went at it again. Both ended up calling in sick that day since it was clear that what they really needed was one another.

After another time on the sofa, which ended with them wrapped in each other's arms, again, Miyagi took a deep breath of Shinobu's hair and sighed. "Shinobu-chin, I don't mind making this a habit of ours, but you're going to have to pick a day that doesn't affect work in the future."

The terrorist glared at his partner. "It's not my fault you're a horny old man. The next time we go I'm going to take your ass."

Miyagi coughed and sat up with a start; Shinobu fell to the floor. That was a rather unexpected turn of events. Never in the course of their relationship had Shinobu wanted to be the seme in the group.

"You look like a shy virgin, Miyagi," Shinobu scoffed, not realizing the thought process going through the elder's head.

"I guess I am," Miyagi breathed. After all, he'd been straight before Shinobu'd come into his life.

It wasn't that Shinobu didn't know that, but it was the first time it had been spoken between the two. That would mean, if he took Miyagi, then they would have been the first for each other. That idea made him feel closer to Miyagi than he had before.

"Is that something you want, Shinobu?" Miyagi could feel his heart beating in his ears. This was how it felt when he and Shinobu had come together for the first time; maybe it was time for them to come together in another way.

Shinobu nodded. "Please, Miyagi."

There was no way he could deny his terrorist such a request. Miyagi stood up and helped Shinobu off the floor, where he'd fallen after Miyagi had sat up quickly earlier. "Let's go to the bedroom then. It's my first time."

A blush came over Shinobu as he realized the step he'd just taken. Little did he know that once he made love to Miyagi, he'd feel more complete than before. Likewise, Miyagi would feel the same way.

/GG/

**Author's Note**

**Amano Ichigo is the main protagonist from the series mentioned before in this series. **

**The phrase Miyagi speaks of regarding making love being the natural way of expressing love is from a television show called Quantum Leap. **


	5. Just the Way You Are

Hello readers of my little Terrorist series. I have, finally, gotten the chapter everyone asked for last time. This is Miyagi's first time as the receiver, thus the rating on this chapter is definitely M. This'll probably be the last of this caliber for a while, so keep that in mind. The next number of chapters will most likely be family friendly. Hope you enjoy.

I don't own and I never will. I probably forgot to say that on prior chapters, but no matter what, anyone who writes on this site more than likely doesn't own, so I don't see a point in announcing it over and over again.

/GG/

Just the Way You Are

_What in the sam hill did I just agree to? _ Shinobu's mind screamed at him while he held Miyagi's hand on the way to the bedroom. _I will do it! _he said to himself stubbornly. _I won't let myself be turned into someone who can't take what is mine! _

Of course he knew there was no such stigma in their relationship about him being the uke while Miyagi had always been the seme. In fact, he kind of expected it because of his inexperience. Then again, there were quite a few virgins in manga who ended up being the seme, however those ridiculous stories were so skewed they were hardly reliable material. Shinobu knew that in most relationships it was a share and share alike deal where both ended up being seke rather than the stigma of a seme or uke. But he really just wanted to know all of Miyagi, which meant that it was time for him to be the one who felt the insides of the other man.

Miyagi, on the other hand, was actually ready, if his little sandy-haired lover could manage such a task. Sure, it made him feel a little nervous, but the first time for anything was a little nerve-wracking. He'd actually contemplated the idea before, but Shinobu seemed to relish the man inside of him. Miyagi'd even attempted to just end it with oral or non-intercourse relations, but eventually Shinobu would demand to have Miyagi inside of him, thus most of their days ended (or began, or any time in the middle) with the two of them entwined in a way that they could feel one another out.

Eventually, two virgins, made it to the bed and were sitting across from one another. Shinobu was shaking like a tree in the wind and Miyagi was half worried that it was too soon for such an occurrence. He reached out to put a comforting hand on the other's shoulder, to which Shinobu recoiled slightly from the touch.

"Shinobu," Miyagi whispered, gazing at his little terrorist frozen in fear. "We don't have to do this right now, if you aren't ready." The last time he'd seen Shinobu looking like this, eyes wide, and shaking softly, yet not moving, was after he'd confessed to his deceased teacher. They'd made love for the first time and Shinobu's virgin hole had accepted him for the first of many.

"No, I can do this!" Shinobu insisted, trying his best not to turn red from embarrassment. "I want to know everything about you, Miyagi, and I don't know this part of you yet."

Miyagi looked at the boy and sighed. Shinobu was sitting at his feet and seemed to be at a crossroads. He was so terrified Shinobu Junior was as limp as a rag doll. Miyagi wasn't exactly standing at attention either, but he knew that if he were going to take Shinobu he'd have orally stimulated the kid and both of them would have been ready shortly. Obviously his lover was frightened enough that it was keeping him from relaxing to let the natural happen.

"Shinobu-chin," Miyagi said, beckoning for his boyfriend to come closer. When the kid didn't move, Miyagi moved and wrapped his arms around the lithe body in his bed, pulling Shinobu close and hugging him with his arms and legs. "You won't be able to do anything if you are this shaken."

Takatsuki pushed back and glared. "I'm not…" He didn't get to finish before Miyagi put a finger to his lips.

"We're going to go slow, Shinobu," he pressed on. Miyagi knew he'd have to lead this first time. Later on, when Shinobu felt comfortable, he was sure the kid would be more than happy to take him with full force.

The brat allowed his face to be turned and Miyagi covered his lips with his own. Immediately he relaxed into the feel as his brain registered the same pattern as prior times. The professor then pulled Shinobu down onto the bed, both lying on their sides, and soon wrapped up in one another, mouths seeking one another out. Shinobu relished the feel of the elder in his arms and sought out as much skin contact as he could.

Miyagi was starting to feel that tingling sensation in his groin and he could tell Shinobu's need was also waking up. They had a small sword fight, rubbing against one another and bringing each other to full attention. He'd have been more than happy to continue with this type of intimacy, but he also knew that if Shinobu didn't get a chance to feel the way he felt when the terrorist surrounded him, that he'd be denying a beautiful thing to his lover. Plus, if they did continue in this way he was sure the kid would fall back into whatever felt comfortable and demand to be taken instead of take.

Miyagi pulled back and looked into Shinobu's eyes. It was clear the kid was happy with the way they had been going and it was also clear that it was going to take more than one time for Shinobu to get to where he wanted to be. For now he just needed to hold the boy and wait for Shinobu's heart to slow. There'd be no intercourse for the moment.

/GG/

Shinobu woke up in Miyagi's bed, missing the older man. He was embarrassed beyond all belief that he'd not been able to peg his older lover earlier. Once they'd made out Miyagi wouldn't let them go any further, so they'd just held one another and at some point the college student had fallen asleep. It was too much like that first time they'd 'tried' when he'd been pursuing the old man. Only this time said man hadn't hurt him, just didn't let him continue. So even while it was embarrassing, at least it hadn't been degrading.

The boy got out of bed and donned some clothes before exiting the bedroom. He had every intention in finding Miyagi and taking him back to the bedroom and screwing his brains out. Unfortunately he was met by a silent house and a note on the counter.

_Shinobu, I had to run to the office for a few hours. I'll be home around eleven tonight. You don't have to wait up for me. We can continue our explorations another time. _

"Like fucking hell!" Shinobu spit, slamming his fist onto the counter. That jackass had disappeared before he'd been able to show the man he wasn't a coward. That was completely unfair and even more so, it was a slight at his person.

A tear trekked down the terrorist's cheek as he wondered whether or not it was important to Miyagi to give him a fair chance. He'd seen it in the older man before, being treated like a little kid. This was another of those times in which it was the elder not even allowing for him to clear his thoughts.

Shinobu immediately thought of going to the office, but he realized that one annoying underling professor was probably there and he didn't want to deal with that man. Each time his brain came up with a way to deal with Miyagi's subordinate, the man cut him down like he was a tree standing in the way of progress.

More tears streaked down Shinobu's face. "Who just up and leaves after that?" he seethed, anger starting to get the better of him. He was glad Miyagi wasn't there at that moment since he never wanted the older man to see him really angry. His anger was always a second part emotion, usually stemming from humiliation or sadness. Each and every time his anger took hold he'd left without a second though, and that's what he was going to do this time too. It hurt too much to wake up alone after almost becoming Miyagi's first. Clearing his head was a necessity and if he needed to move back into his parent's house for a while, that was what he was going to do.

/GG/

Unbeknownst to the little terrorist who was letting his emotions run away with him, Miyagi was sitting in his superior's office looking rather downcast. A small fire had broken out in the school and his and Kamijou's room had been one of the areas affected. He'd lost everything he'd had in that office; books, students' papers, and most importantly…his collection of photos of Shinobu. Those were the things he was most worried about, but he couldn't let that on to the fire inspector, or Shinobu's dad.

"Looks like the fire broke out in the lower part of the building due to a faulty electrical circuit. It happens quite a lot," the inspector explained. "The school has insurance enough to rebuild the room and help you replace about fifty percent of the lost items."

"Fat lot of good that'll do us when most of the books in our office were first editions. All we're going to end up with now are the cheap replicas," Kamijou snarled. "So it's more like the school'll replace ten percent of the lost items."

Miyagi put a hand on Hiroki's shoulder and squeezed slightly. "Now, now, Kamijou, let's let the man do his job. It's not his fault that we didn't have insurance on that room."

"_We_ shouldn't have to have insurance on a room that the school provides, the _school_ should have that and offer additional protection in our contracts," the younger professor spat.

Dean Takatsuki, whose office was perfectly fine after the fire, bowed his head. "I agree, that is something I intend to bring up at the next board meeting. I'm horribly sorry for your losses, both of you. I'm also sorry we had to call you in when you should have been able to take the day off. I'm sure there were more important things you wanted to deal with."

Miyagi nodded his head while Kamijou mumbled under his breath. He could vaguely hear the younger professor mention his boyfriend and Miyagi's thoughts went back to Shinobu. When he'd gotten the call he couldn't hold off on leaving and he didn't want to wake his little lover, no matter how much he should have. The brat would have insisted on coming and it would have raised too many questions he didn't want to deal with in light of the fire.

"I need you two to make a list of the materials you need in order of most important. We'll try to find what we can based on that list. I'm going to have a temporary office set up in the humanities department for the two of you. I know it's a long trek in the building, but the only other place was in the physical sciences building, which is across campus," the dean said, nodding his head and forking over a set of keys to both Miyagi and Kamijou.

"Thank you," Miyagi said, pulling Kamijou to his feet and walking out the door with his subordinate in tow. "Let's get this done as quickly as possible, Kamijou," Miyagi said, usual energy noticeably missing. "I'm sure we both have things to do."

For the first time in as long as either could remember, their somber personas took over and it wasn't nearly as enjoyable at work as it could have been. Not that it should have been with all that had happened. At least no one had been hurt.

/GG/

Shinobu stalked into his parent's house without so much as a greeting to those in attendance. He didn't want to deal with anyone and his mother and sister were both very much aware of how the kid got when he was pissed, so they left him to his own devices.

His room was exactly how he left it, but he wasn't there to do anything but sleep. After a quick shower and toilet break, he walked over to his bed, pulled back the covers, and let himself be enveloped by the softness. Then he let his thoughts start to wander and fell into a fitful sleep. Dreams plagued his mind as he tried in vain to stay in slumber, but it was a fruitless attempt. Eventually he sat up in his bed and huffed.

"Stupid Miyagi…what a jackass," he moaned dryly, trying to sound angrier than he felt at that precise moment. In truth he was starting to miss the guy. His bedroom wasn't home anymore as long as Miyagi was so far away. "I wonder what he's doing right now." It was a statement, not a question.

Shinobu looked at his clock and saw that it was about ten in the evening. He'd actually slept about four hours, a hell of a lot more than he'd expected. No wonder he wasn't tired anymore, he'd gone to sleep incredibly early after sleeping part of the afternoon away.

"Maybe I'm sinking into depression if I'm sleeping so much," he rationalized as he went to his PC and started an Internet search on the subject. Of course all he was trying to do was not think about how childish it had been to leave the apartment without a note. "I'm such a child!" he whined to no one in particular. "And I can't get that jerk out of my mind. What's he done to me?"

The answer to his question was simple; Miyagi'd completely stolen his heart and he was never going to get it back.

/GG/

At just after one in the morning, two hours after he'd promised to be home, Miyagi finally made it to his apartment. He'd sent a few text messages to the kid, but there had been no reply. Maybe Shinobu'd spent the day sleeping away, though he kind of hoped not since he wasn't ready to continue their earlier antics. What he wanted to do was take a shower, put on some jimjams, grab a terrorist pillow, and go to sleep for a few hours. They could spend the entirety of the day, after he awoke, doing anything the kid wanted to do.

Miyagi was shocked when he entered the bedroom and saw that it was empty. There were no lights on in the apartment and his note had been left on the counter. He was missing one boy and it made his heart drop. Miyagi was fully aware of Shinobu's ability to blow things way out of proportion, so he was all but sure the kid had gone postal after reading the note.

"Oh, Shinobu, why do you disappear whenever something doesn't go your way?"

The professor knew the answer to that question without even having to think about it. Shinobu was Shinobu, after all. And had it been a decent hour he'd have gone looking for him. Miyagi picked up his mobile and sent another text off hoping the kid would answer him, but he was let down when he heard Shinobu's mobile ringing on the night table next to the futon. That was proof positive that Shinobu hadn't just gone out with friends, but had left in a hurry without thinking too much. It saddened Miyagi to think that he'd caused his lover grief. That was the adult world though and Shinobu was going to have to deal with it sooner or later.

Miyagi took off his clothes and went to take a shower. He knew exactly where the brat had run off and knew he'd need to wait until at least seven before making an appearance. The man doubted he'd get much in the way of sleep though. But the shower gave him a good idea. He'd been given a present at work from the faculty on his last birthday that he'd not used yet since his and Shinobu's schedules had been a little off. Now was the perfect time to use it. With the water splashing on his skin he realized it was time they went somewhere together. Showers were definitely a good way to gain inspiration.

/GG/

He'd never really expected to go into the Takatsuki household again after he'd divorced their daughter, but there he was, standing at the gate, hoping to find his little punk of a lover somewhere inside. While he knew that the kid wasn't very interested in going to his family home, he knew that the brat had virtually nowhere else to go. If he was upset for some reason, this was the only place he could fathom Shinobu running off to.

The dean himself let Miyagi in and after a quick discussion for his reason for looking for Shinobu, which wasn't a complete lie, Miyagi was led to the boy's bedroom. He knocked on the door and was greeted with silence.

"Shinobu-chin, I know you're in there, your father told me as much," Miyagi said when no one came to answer the door.

Again the door didn't open and it was completely silent from within.

"I'm going to come in if you don't open the door and invite me, Shinobu," Miyagi stated, imploring the boy to listen to him. He didn't want to say anything out in the open lest someone overhear what they were talking about.

Shinobu didn't really want to deal with not talking to Miyagi. He'd not slept since waking up the prior night and he was tired. In truth he was ready to get his grievances out in the open and make amends with the man so they could go back home. However, he was never going to show this mature side since it was highly embarrassing. He walked to the door from his desk and pushed it, slightly.

The door opened a crack and Miyagi was able to push it open the remainder of the way. It was a little strange walking into the room his lover had used until he went off to Australia, or the room he used when he'd come back before moving near Miyagi. It was like seeing a part of the boy he'd never fathomed seeing.

The walls were not decorated like a normal teenager. Instead there were a few pictures. One happened to be of his wedding party. To anyone else that may have looked a little odd, but he knew the reason Shinobu had that picture was because they were in it together. Another picture had him, his father, Shinobu, and Shinobu's father, also taken at the wedding. The final picture was of Shinobu as a baby. Miyagi hadn't seen a picture of his terrorist as a baby and he was slightly taken aback at how adorable the brat was.

"You were an adorable baby, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi commented, sitting on the bed, across from where Shinobu was seated at a desk.

"What of it, old man?"

Obviously there was no room for small talk, so Miyagi jumped right in. "Look, Shinobu, I am sure waking up alone wasn't exactly what you wanted, but I didn't want to bother you with what I had to do."

Shinobu blanched. "And what was so fucking important you needed to leave when we were in the middle of something that important?"

"There was a fire at the university; I needed to go in with Kamijou and your father to assess the damage."

This did cause the younger man pause. A fire was indeed an extremely good reason to disappear without a word. But that actually hurt even more. Didn't Miyagi feel he could share important stuff like that with him? One thing about being together so long though was their ability to communicate much better than when they'd first started their relationship.

"I know I'm still a kid, but am I not adult enough for you to share your problems with? I know I wouldn't have been able to go to the school with you, but I still would've liked to know so I can give you what support I have to give. I'm sorry that the fire occurred. I could have been there for you if you'd let me."

Miyagi's chest constricted. The kid was growing up way too fast. Yes, he was still an adorable brat, but he was so adult at times it scared him. Maybe it wasn't that he didn't think Shinobu could handle dealing with the adult situations in his life…maybe it was because he was afraid that the older Shinobu became, the more likely he would grow out of his infatuation with Miyagi and leave. He was treating Shinobu like a parent treats a child, and that wasn't fair. It was time to let the kid grow up.

"I'm sorry, Shinobu," he mumbled, meekly. "I didn't think anything of letting you sleep and me writing a note."

"Yesterday was really important to me, and now it's been ruined," Shinobu stated, hotly.

It was true. The day in which Shinobu had figured to lose his seme virginity had passed, but a new day was upon them and it was a chance to start anew. And there was nothing like bringing a little bit of cheekiness to the situation.

"I know," Miyagi stated, walking over and pulling Shinobu into an embrace. He kissed the boy softly, eliciting a soft moan from the boy. "And I will make it up to you, I promise."

Miyagi reached into his back pocket and produced a condom.

"What in the fuck is that for, old man?" Shinobu barked.

The elder grinned, evilly. "I'd have thought by now, you'd have been very much aware of what this is, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi cooed, leaning in and kissing the embarrassed young man on the tip of the nose.

"I know what it is, but what are you planning on doing with it in my parent's house, pervert?" Shinobu growled, leaning back and glaring daggers.

"Will you let me do the honors?" the professor asked.

"Do what honors? We can't do anything at my parent's house, not when they're downstairs!"

Miyagi smiled and nodded. "I know that, Shinobu. I'm asking you to let me do the honors, but we aren't going to do anything here." He reached into his other pocket and produced a card. Shinobu looked at it and his eyes went wide. It was for a ritzy hotel in Hakone. "Let's go away, tonight, Shinobu, and we can consummate our relationship, again." The man knew that if Shinobu were to be the one to top he'd need to lead up to it one-hundred percent or he'd very likely not make it far enough before chickening out.

Shinobu didn't know what to say. He forgot all about the hurt the elder had caused by not telling him about the fire and could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. _Why the fuck do I have to cry all the time!?_ The little terrorist nodded his head and let Miyagi lead him out of the room. After saying a quick goodbye to his family and coming up with a plan as to why neither could stay or return for dinner that evening, the duo hopped into Miyagi's car and sped off toward the hotel.

/GG/

There he was again, shaking like a leaf and looking a little terrified. This time was going different though. Miyagi had already put the condom on his already hardened member and was lying on his back, posterior looking rather inviting to the big gray eyes gazing at it with lust, infatuation, and love.

Shinobu was on his knees between Miyagi's legs, right hand holding Miyagi's like a little kid about to get a shot at the doctor instead of a man getting ready to prick someone instead. In his head he was repeating a mantra over and over again; _I love him and I want to feel him the way he feels me. I want to know him the way he knows me. I want us to be equal. _With Miyagi's hand in his and his little cadence he'd found the courage to press forward.

"You need to prepare me the first time, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi guided, handing the kid a tube of lube.

"I know what to do, bastard, I've been in your position before, remember?" Shinobu replied, haughtily.

The raven-haired professor rolled his eyes and just nodded his head. The kid was still going to act like he knew everything, even when it was clear he was clueless and worried at the same time.

Shinobu, hand still squeezing Miyagi's, prepared the older man with a gentleness Miyagi didn't know the kid possessed. _He'd make a great father one day, _he thought. Of course if he had it any way he'd keep it just the two of them, but if the kid really wanted a family then he'd release his hold so Shinobu could chase his dream.

While within his (completely inappropriate for the mood) thoughts, he didn't realize that he'd started to moan, wantonly. The brat was good, he'd give him that. He opened his eyes and gazed at Shinobu to see that the kid had a slight smirk in his eyes as he finished with the preparations. It was now or never and Miyagi wanted nothing more than to feel that boy's manhood inside of his ass.

"Are you ready?" he whispered.

"I should be asking you that, not the other way around," Shinobu complained. "I'm the one…humph." He couldn't get his last sentence out as he was pulled forward and his mouth attacked by his lover's. In that moment he didn't really care all that much that he'd not been able to speak. The feel of the other underneath him was a slightly different sensation this time as his hand, guided by Miyagi's, grabbed hold of his cock and was maneuvered so they slowly came together.

The feel was enough to make Shinobu's eyes roll to the back of his head and he lost it instantly. Of course Miyagi didn't let it end there and they remained connected; kissing, touching, grasping, and making love for a number of hours after.

Eventually, out of pure exhaustion, both men curled into a sweaty heap and held one another, breathing deeply the musky scent of sex and sweat.

"I love you, Miyagi," Shinobu yawned, cuddling up into his lover's arms.

"I already knew that," Miyagi answered, kissing the boy on the top of the head. "I love you too, Shinobu."

A tear leaked out of Shinobu's eye and landed on Miyagi's chest. The elder noticed and moved so he was looking at his terrorist. "Shinobu, are you okay?"

"I'm just happy," was the reply given by the boy.

Miyagi chuckled and leaned in to kiss the kid on the forehead. Leave it to Shinobu to cry when he was angry, sad, and happy, in multiple different ways.

"This isn't a very manly cry, Shinobu," he teased.

"Fuck you," Shinobu grumbled.

He couldn't resist taking the bait. "You already did."

/GG/

The car ride home was almost comical to the college student, but he kept his composure. Since he hadn't deemed it necessary to get his driver's license, Miyagi was left to drive. After the first ten minutes, the elder had stopped the car, walked into a store, and bought a butt cushion to he could sit on his cheeks.

Presently he was driving down the road, ass planted firmly on the pillow, and Shinobu was attempting to keep from giggling.

"That's a very natural reaction for someone's first time," Shinobu commented, recalling Miyagi saying something similar after their first initial time together.

"You're a smarmy brat, Shinobu-pon," Miyagi replied, lighting a cigarette to help take the sting off. In truth it didn't hurt that bad. It was just a little uncomfortable since it was his first time taking anything up his ass.

"As if you'd want me to change, bastard," Shinobu deadpanned.

"Nope," Miyagi said with a smile. He put his hand on top of Shinobu's head and ruffled the boy's hair. "I love you just the way you are, smart-ass and all."

Deep down Shinobu felt his heat beat quicken and his temperature rise. After all their time together, he still managed to make Shinobu feel like a virgin, which he wasn't, in any way shape or form anymore. To say he was happy was an understatement, and the look in the old man's eyes told Shinobu that Miyagi was happy too.


	6. Venus Fly Cactus

It has been so long since I updated anything I feel rather rotten. I do have an excuse called work and school, but since I'm going to be working overnight a few times in the next two weeks I should get some of my other series updated as well. Plus, I did write a rather long one-shot for another fandom that'll be posted on July 13th for my friend's birthday. If you'd like to know which fandom then send me a PM and I'll let you know. The birthday girl is not allowed since it's a surprise. (I am rather evil that way, LOL).

Anyway, here is a short bit of Terrorist for people to read. This is dedicated to SuzukiChiyeko since I am borrowing the idea from her story _A Fruity Talk._

/GG/

Venus Fly Cactus

All of those advertisements universities put out about creating a brighter future for those that attend read like some sort of poetry. Parents just ate up the idea that their child could be the next Einstein or Picasso if they attend such-and-such a university and get a good education. Students like the idea of getting an advanced degree, getting a high paying job, and having a lucrative lifestyle afterward. Especially when money was no issue on the matter; university was the way to go.

Of course what those beautifully written pamphlets didn't let in on was all of the other classes a student must take. Things such as language requirements, math requirements, writing requirements, and even science requirements were also part of the bargain for getting a law degree. And who in their right mind would require a paper to be written about oneself that compared a human being to a flower? Shinobu was not a happy person when the professor handed that assignment out. He'd never thought of himself as a flower, nor would he.

That of course didn't mean he wasn't going to do the assignment. If anything he could write a report on how he wasn't and never would be a plant, so it was useless to compare himself to something he was never going to be. He could follow his argument up with other things he could be compared to, such as the lawyer from down the hall, or even that quack doctor he'd run into with Miyagi the other day. But he'd never be a flower.

/GG/

Miyagi walked into his apartment only to smell something burning. It wasn't just burning, but had a rank odor that about turned his blood to sludge with every breath he needed to take in order to stay alive.

"Shinobu!" he shouted, dropping his things and running into the apartment expecting to find the worst. Miyagi wasn't sure what surprised him more, the fact that Shinobu wasn't in the kitchen ruining the apartment or that the stench didn't seem to be coming from the apartment at all.

Shirt pulled up over his nose, the professor went in search of his little terrorist, but didn't find him anywhere. The brat wasn't even there. It made sense that if the place smelled as bad as it had then Shinobu would have gone somewhere else. Miyagi removed himself from the apartment and took deep gulps of air, trying to clear his lungs of the malignant stench. He could smell the stuff on him outside and he realized he must have smelled something earlier than just when he walked inside. Whatever it was had permeated the air with so much disgust he almost dry heaved on the walkway.

"Miyagi!"

The raven looked up and saw his little lover walking toward him with the owner of the building. The heavyset woman looked about in tears as she toddled forward.

"The idiots in the apartment below left their fucking burner on and a god-damn cat roasted itself," Shinobu explained, eyes tearing from the smell. "It went through the vents into your apartment since you left the heater off," he added wryly.

Miyagi wasn't sure how to respond to that bit of information. Hearing about a cat dying was bad enough, but the fire hazards in his life were too much.

"I booked us a room to share at the hotel down the way for a few days until they can come in and replace what needs to be replaced."

The landlady shook her head. "I'm sorry, Miyagi-san," she apologized. "We have a no pet rule here for a reason and the ones below you don't seem to have any common sense. They are required to pay you to replace anything that needs to be replaced."

He wanted to say that it wasn't necessary, but then he realized that if the smell had been in there all day his clothes, furniture, everything was going to smell like charred cat and not even he was willing to put up with something like that.

"How long will the construction take place?" he asked, tiredness evident in his voice.

"That's hard to say," the woman explained. "I'm going to guess at least two weeks. We've foot the bill for you and a few others in the area of this one apartment. We'll let you know when it's done. I'd suggest letting us remove anything from the apartment you don't want, but if there's something in there that's really important, you may want to enter again and claim it so it doesn't get tossed as well."

Miyagi looked from the lady to Shinobu and shook his head, maybe it was time for the two of them to get new furniture and amenities together. "No, just get rid of everything. I think it's time to start over anyway." He could see the curiosity in Shinobu's eyes and he knew that if he explained further the kid would break down in tears, so he'd save it till they got to the hotel. "Come on, Shinobu, take me to our hotel room so I can take a shower."

Shinobu forced a slight laugh and rolled his eyes. "You do stink, more than usual, old man."

/GG/

After the shower, which was proceeded by an explanation about why he wasn't going to save anything in the apartment (Shinobu was the only real important thing anyway), that ended up being a two person make-out and heated making love session, Miyagi was seated on the bed with his laptop pricing new amenities. Shinobu had seated himself at the table and was looking over his homework assignment.

"Miyagi, what kind of flower would you say I am?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Come again?" Miyagi looked up from his laptop and cocked his eyebrow. _What kind of question is this, Shinobu?_

"I have to do a paper on what kind of flower I am and I am not a stupid flower, so I have no idea." Shinobu was rather annoyed at the assignment. That, compounded with all the apartment crap, had really fucked up his day.

Miyagi nodded slightly and did his best not to laugh at the poor kid's expense. He recalled having to write a similar paper when he was in college, only it was about what kind of animal would he be. A flower was an interesting concept and Shinobu didn't exactly convey flower, more like a cactus.

"If I were to call you a flower, Shinobu-chin, it would definitely be a Dionaea Muscipula, the Venus Fly Trap," Miyagi said, scrolling down through sofas and tables on the computer.

Shinobu rolled his eyes. "What kind of ridiculous answer is that, old man?"

"You are just like a predator, lying in wait for your victim to come. Namely, me. You snapped down and trapped me."

The boy didn't know whether to be insulted or disgusted. He decided on the latter. "For all your knowledge old man you aren't very smart. I said a flower, not a plant. Venus Fly Traps are not flowers."

Miyagi nodded, slightly, but grinned mischievously. "True, but a flower is a type of plant, is it not? That makes all flowers plants, which means that you can broaden your search away from just flowers to any sort of vegetation," Miyagi explained, even though his explanation was making Shinobu grumpy. "But if you'd rather I can picture you as a flowering cactus as well. You do have quite the prickly personality, Shinobu-chin."

Shinobu glared and sucked in his breath before exhaling and speaking. "Last I heard, old man," he seethed, "my prick was enjoyed by your ass."

Less than a second after the smart comeback Miyagi threw back his head and cackled like someone on too much nitrous oxide. He could hardly contain his amusement at the comment and he laughed further when he saw his little terrorist blush after realizing what it was he'd shot off. Without further adieu he stood up from the bed and walked over to Shinobu and hugged him from behind. The little squirming brat wasn't getting away from him.

"Shinobu," he whispered in his ear huskily, causing the youth to calm down and sit stationary on the chair. "I understand that you need to compare yourself to a flower, but I think trying to compare yourself to anything is a waste. There is nothing else in the world that is you and I wouldn't want there to be," he breathed in the other's ear, causing Shinobu to shiver involuntarily.

"Then what the fuck should I do with this assignment?" Shinobu demanded.

Miyagi giggled. "You always think of something, Shinobu-chin. You're smart and while you're no flower, you're definitely something that grows," he added with a wink.

"Pervert," Shinobu mumbled.

The blond shook his head in annoyance and pushed Miyagi away so he could continue on with his report while Miyagi went back to looking at furniture. Eventually he thought of what to write and polished off the paper in less than twenty minutes. As much as he disliked the idea of comparing himself to a flower, he knew that the paper was what the teacher wanted, so that's what he didn't do.

/GG/

_Comparing myself to a flower is a ridiculous task since I am not a flower, nor will I ever be one. _ _I am me and I cannot be compared to anyone other than myself without it sounding like I am something special._ _All that I am is a student taking pre-law classes with the hopes of getting into law school and making something of myself. I would rather be spending my time studying literature so I have more to talk about with someone who is important to me. _

_When I asked this person what flower I am he responded with a Venus Fly Trap or a Cactus. Neither are in the flower category, but they are the closest to a plant I could picture myself as. Had he not made that comment I still wouldn't have been able to picture myself as anything more than a mere human who is attempting to appease a teacher by pretending to be something I am not. _

_I can see my prickly exterior or attitude like a cactus. I can also see myself as a carnivore, lying in wait until what I want has happened upon me. However, I do not see the flowers as being part of who I am, nor the sweet-smelling aroma put forth by a fly trap to capture insects. If anything I, like any other person out there, could easily cherry pick parts of a plant and come up with an amalgam that better describes me, but since that wasn't the assignment we cannot do that. _

_In the future, if we find the need to compare ourselves to something that is not ourselves, then we should be given more free reign in choice. A flower is a narrow topic that some people might not see themselves as. Until that time I will compare myself to only me since comparing myself to something else is not important. _

/GG/

Shinobu returned to the apartment after classes were over to see Miyagi had furnished the place with all of the necessities. It was much better than sleeping on the floor or sitting on a cushion. Yes, he was Japanese, but he'd grown used to the western-style amenities his parents and Miyagi had, so changing was not something he'd been particularly happy with.

He'd have smiled with the memory of visiting the stores where he and Miyagi'd picked out the furniture. The grey color offset their personalities well. Miyagi'd insisted on some red and grey decorative pillows to add a little color to the room. The table was in the shape of a half-moon and set up against the counter like it was made to be there. True, it didn't really work well if they'd wanted to have people over, but Shinobu didn't want people over, so that didn't bother him all that much.

Shinobu's favorite purchase between the two had been the bed. It was slightly smaller than the prior bed had been, but he didn't care since that meant he and Miyagi would be closer when they slept. The thing that really made him like the bed though was there was only one. They'd decided against getting a second for the spare room and instead had decided to turn it into a study for all of their books and their respective computer desks.

He walked into the office space and put his bag on the coat rack. Miyagi had obviously put everything away while he was at school since there wasn't a single thing for him to unpack. Of course they still needed to go and replace the books, so they weren't done yet. Still, he'd have liked to at least help Miyagi with the process. Didn't matter anymore though, so Shinobu walked over to his desk an eyed the decoration. His paper was framed with the perfect marks and next to the framed paper was a small flowering cactus in a pot and a Venus Fly Trap in another. A note lie between the pots.

_To my little terrorist, a Venus Fly Cactus who weaseled his way into my heart. I'll let you prick me later if you want. _

"That dirty fucking bastard!"


End file.
